


Sudden meetings by the riverside

by TheCrimsonValley



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom John Marston, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, socially awkward bean meets angry raccoon man, suddenly threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonValley/pseuds/TheCrimsonValley
Summary: John had always known that when Arthur left the camp with that one look on his face, it was because he wanted some privacy and intimacy. John, -being the horny 26 years old he was- had followed him before, tending to both their needs, secluded from the rest of the world. What John didn't expect this time was to find socially awkward photographer into Arthur's tent.
Relationships: Albert Mason/Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan/Albert Mason
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Sudden meetings by the riverside

Arthur always picked the most secluded of camping sites. While this was usually something John enjoyed, this time it had been a downright pain. As the morning sun broke between the trees he had finally managed to spot the all too familiar tent by a stream. His breath still created frozen clouds as he snuck closer. 

It had become a little game of theirs, sneaking off like this for some privacy. Every so often he could convince Abigail to come along but this time he had taken off alone. While at most times he enjoyed the campsite he had reached the point where it was starting to become suffocating. A little get away was just what he needed. 

Stepping softly, a smile leapt onto his lips. Many times, Arthur had managed to get the jump on him, appearing almost out of thin air and then having a laughing fit at his knee jerk reaction and shouts. This time it would be different, that John had promised himself and he could feel a certain glee rushing through his mind as he tried to picture exactly how spooked he could make the other man. 

Almost tiptoeing around the tent, he smirked. Seemed that the other man was still peaceful in bed, buried under blankets to shield himself from the weather. Holding his breath, John tried to figure out the best line to utter as he crept in closer. 

“Got ya all surrounded cowboy!” 

A loud shriek rose to the skies and it took a second for him to realize that it was not by any means Arthur's voice. The figure in the bedroll shot up from their sleeping position, revealing a man with his pale green eyes open wide in fright, screeching at the top of his lungs. 

His own mind finally kicked in to gear and John could feel himself fall backwards, giving up a shout of his own, his hands and feet scrambling as he tried to get his bearings once more. In pure shock he tried to scramble onto his feet, yet found them not responding, instead slipping with his chest sliding halfway into the stream. With a loud curse, he pushed himself above the waters, his hair dangling in his eyes. 

It was first when he heard the all too familiar and far too annoying chuckle coming from further away that John managed to close his own mouth. By then the man in the tent had seized his wild frightened shouts as well, though he took notice that this stranger seemed to almost desperately cling onto the blankets covering him. 

“Damn it Marston, ya always get this reaction out of people!” 

Arthur got off his horse, giving the mare a gentle pat to her side while approaching the fireplace, throwing down some new twigs. John completely ignored his hand when it was reached forward, choosing what little dignity he possibly had left and instead got up completely on his own. 

In a mix of confusion and amazement he watched how the man he had tracked so long moved over to the tent, kneeling down and uttering something on a soft yet hushed tone. The result were that the stranger's eyes seemed to get a calmer and softer glow to them. 

“Oh... oh you're John” 

“That he is” Arthur added “don't mind him, he's always sneaking around like a raccoon in a trash can.” 

Still in disbelief, all John could do was to give out a loud huffing, the need to protest this statement stronger than his inability to speak up. He felt fairly certain that the stranger tried his best to conceal a light smile, the demeanour telling that this was some polite and proper gentleman. A polite and proper gentleman that also happened to somehow be in Arthur's tent. 

“...Um... Nice meeting you... John” the man continued, his cheeks flustering red “... beg pardon for the introduction... we may exchange greetings in a minute but I'm afraid I'm... indecent.” 

“Don't ya worry about that” Arthur once more chimed as he kneeled by the fire “that's exactly why Johnny boy is here.” 

Hearing this, John gritted his teeth together but he could not tell if it was for the fact he felt embarrassed at Arthur dropping such a thing like that so casually or because it was completely true. The cogs in his head seemed to slowly turn however, from that annoying smirk on Arthur's face and then back towards the bright blushing cheeks of this stranger, then back to Arthur once more. 

“... Wait what...” 

At first he didn't realize that the line had slipped out between his lips and before he was able to even try and cover it up he felt Arthur's arm around his shoulders. Without any resistance he felt himself being lead a little further from the camp site, his companion giving a shout of “ya wake up now, I'll just have a li'll chat over here!”. 

Still in a dazed state, John felt how his shoulders were grasped and their little walk came to a halt. Looking at the man by his side, the feeling of annoyance gnawed at his mind still as there was no way for him to tell if Arthur's eyes were mocking him or if the amusement had simply been born out of the absurd situation. 

“You could have told me you would be coming out here” 

“Well you could have told me you would be shagging someone else!” 

“What now Marston? Ya think that you're the only one that can have more than one?” 

Halfway through a semi witty reply, John stopped himself, his lips still sightly open. It was a very bad habit of Arthur's, one that he really detested: a good reply. Standing without any real defence, he crossed his arms over his chest while simultaneously and quite unintentionally pouting his lower lip out. 

“I was gonna surprise you!” 

He was granted a chuckle as a reply and one of Arthur's big hands rummaging through his dark hair, the gesture not stopping despite his furious attempt to fight it off. The thought had finally sunk in: the man in the tent was someone in the same situation as himself. Someone that had really been snared by those kind eyes and that crooked smile that always made him either wish to kiss Arthur or punch him. 

“Nothing says we can't have some fun still.” 

Once more John opened his mouth but no words came out. Still have fun? Later? Now? Here on the grass and gravel? They were all questions that seemed so important in his mind yet he couldn't utter a single one. By the time he had gathered himself enough to actually articulate again, Arthur had already left his side and moved back towards the camp once more. Not wishing to appear as an idiot, John did the same. 

As soon as he came close to the tent he could hear the flustered man inside stumbling his ways through lines like “I've made an awful impression” and “Heavens he gave me quite the fright”. Sighing, John kept the comment to himself that the shouting match between them hadn't really been a nice morning activity for him either. 

Still thinking about the situation in its entirety, he felt his sleeve getting grabbed, tugging him forward and more or less sending him stumbling into the tent. He ended up landing into the gathered pile of clothes and blankets, the fall only softened by the whole hearted attempts of Arthur to keep him from a complete collision. 

“Stop gawking Marston.” 

“I ain't gawking you moron” John hissed back, realizing too late on what an upset tone he was speaking.

Before he could even attempt to fix the situation, he felt his face cupped by Arthur's hand, silencing him. It was almost like magic or, if such a thing existed, he at least wished to imagine that was how it would feel. It was a blessing that he thought Arthur might not even be aware of. 

“How about we do something about that foul mood of yours.” 

Their lips connected and John found his heart bursting with a sense of happiness that he was given no time to screw it up. Many a times it had happened that he would continue what both Arthur and Abigail had dubbed “the cycle of grumpiness”, which would have them all running circles for far too long. 

The rough fingers of Arthur soon slipped down from his hair and onto his shoulder, tugging at his clothes without any real mercy for the seams or the buttons. Not that he himself cared about them that much. He had been bothered long before he left the camp, the kisses only ignited that frustration further. 

“... is... is this quite alright?” 

The meek voice came from his side yet John gave it no further thought. He separated his lips from Arthur's for only a few seconds to mutter out “get in or get out!”. For this he was rewarded with his head being yanked back, Arthur's fingers intertwined into it, rendering him with nothing but a light growling. 

“Now you be nice to Albert here” Arthur chuckled as he moved John, almost as if he had been handling a very stubborn hay bale “because let me tell ya Marston... he is quite something.” 

John felt his words once more drowned against the other man's lips, any grumpy or quick remark soon forgotten. Though there were some time in between, he soon felt far more careful fingers undoing his shirt with a finesse that only proper gentlemen seemed to possess. 

A few warm kisses onto his chest made his body twitch with delight, his moans louder against Arthur's lips, one of his hands moving out and grasping onto the dark curls of this Albert. It seemed that Arthur had not been exaggerating, sweet was the word that he himself would use. The kisses and soft circle motions of the other man's hand seemed so gentle it was almost a torture. 

Frustration kept building up as he felt the man before him trying to undo his pants yet mostly ending up tugging without any results. Without much ceremony, John felt Arthur cupping his hands, more or less digging his fingers into his butt and uttering a cheerful “on the count of three”. Though he wished to protest that he was no damn furniture being dragged about, there where no time to do so. He just accepted being lifted, his pants finally sliding off and allowing some relief from how uncomfortably tight they had become due to the men's actions. 

Tearing himself from the kisses for a few seconds, his breath ragged, he threw a glance towards Albert. The man's cheeks were blushing bright yet he moved further down, causing John to give out a light growl of “hurry up already!”. This only granted him another hair tugging, drawing a louder grunt from his lips. 

“Ya better be a li'll grateful Marston” Arthur growled towards his neck “how about asking nicely?” 

At first he wished to keep pushing, to protest, tell them that he was not going to do anything like that. The sweet contact of Albert's fingers towards his thighs sent his thoughts rolling in another direction. 

“Alright, alright” John muttered “just... come on... please.” 

He did not have to ask twice, a fact he felt the utmost gratitude for. The sensation was almost heavenly as he felt Albert's tongue starting to please him with skilled movements that gave him the impression that this was not the first time this stranger had done something like this. 

Once more his lips were pushed against Arthur's, his free hand trying to reach for the other man's face in a desperate attempt to push him even closer. All the tension, build up and frustration seemed to finally ride his mind completely unhinged. Every little bit of his being seemed to tremble with a delight that he would never be able to describe in any other moment than right the instance when he was surrounded by this warmth. 

As his mind finally reached the state of bliss it had so long desired, John felt happy that Arthur was holding on to him tightly as, as soon as his muscles ceased to tense, he sunk back completely. His eyes still closed, he heard Arthur give a chuckle and leave a kiss onto his forehead. By his side soon came the soft voice of Albert, a bashful comment of “...well this was quite something...”. 

“Well, now that he's in a better mood” he heard Arthur say “better get you both some coffee, before he grows sour once more.” 

“Piss off Arthur” John answered, his attempt at being angry drowned in a tone of amusement.


End file.
